


Unlock My Heart Game~: Hetalia

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a stupid little thing I coulnd't get out of my head, so I wrote it out. The rules are simple, read the prologue first so you know what the deets are. There are 12 keys, pick a number and read the corresponding drabble to see who you got!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Uhhh...." You stutter as you enter the conference room, it was fairly normal excluding the fact that several countries were wearing what looked like small padlocks around their necks. "I gotta find England..." You say as a blushing japan walks by you wearing a lock around his slender neck. You run back out of the room and down the hall where you run into England, who is also wearing a lock! "Iggy?! What is going on here?" You cock an eyebrow as England reaches for the lock around his neck. "Oh, this bloody thing? This was America's Idea!" He says as he crosses his arms and blushes slightly, you blush even harder as a padlocked Russia and Ramono pass by you and England. 

 

"Seriously?" You ask. "Seriously, luv. The girls get to pick a key, and then they have to see whose lock it opens up, they then get to spend the entire day with that person..." England says before trailing off, his pale cheeks aflame with crimson. "We better get into the Conference Room." England says as he walks past you and into the room. You sigh and run a hand through your (HC) hair before following behind him. "Yo *Name*! Glad you could make it dudette! You gotta pick a key from that wall over there!" America says before blushing and laughing loudly. You walk over to the wall where 12 keys are hanging in a perfect row on hooks protruding from the wall. You inhale deeply before reaching up and grabbing key number....


	2. Key 1

You take Key 1 from its hook and turn on your heel to face the nations. "This could be fun~" You smile as you walk up to Russia first, he smiles as you test his lock, nothing happens. He emits a purple aura as you quickly move to Japan who is blushing violently. "I would be very rucky if I got you *Name*-San." He says, as you twist the key in the lock, no go. You walk away from Japan as he lowers his head. You try Germany next, he pushes his chest out and blushes as you try his lock. "Not it..." You sigh as Germany deflates in front of you. You try America's than England's. Theirs is not the match either. You try France's and Prussia's, still nothing. You check The Italy's and Canada and still nothing. 

 

You then blush as you come up to China, he nods his head as you take his lock in your hand and twist the key in it. -Click!- The lock falls from his neck. "I got.... a girl who's even cuter than Hello Kitty! Aru!" China beams as he hugs you.


	3. Key 2

You gently take Key 2 from its hook and turn to the Nations, who are wearing bright smiles. You decide to try Japan's lock first, twisting the key Japan pouts slightly when nothing happens. You try America's next, nothing. Russia and the Italy's don't match. You test Germany's and Prussia's, when theirs doesn't work you move onto China and Canada. 

 

You blush heavily as you come to England.   
You take his lock in your hand. You can feel England's heart beating as you twist the key. -Click!- It falls from his person. "Well, Luv. Looks like the heavens are smiling down at me at last." England says as he takes your hand and places a kiss on your knuckles.


	4. Key 3

You inhale and take Key 3 from its hook. "I hope this turns out good." You say as you step up to the smiling Nations. China is first to be tested, the key makes no sound as you pull away and check Japan's. You walk up to America and twist the key in his lock, nothing; you try England's, still nothing. You truck over to the German Brothers, neither of them is it. You check the Italy's. "Just a few more..." You hum as you check Canada's. 

 

Realization dawns on you as you hear a soft, somewhat happy sounding KolKolKol. You step up to the tall Russian as he pulls his lock from behind his scarf. You slowly put the key in and twist. -Click!- "Hah! You will become one with Russia now, Da?~" He asks as he envelopes you in a hug, pressing his lips to your neck.


	5. Key 4

You take Key 4 from its hook and spin around to face the Nations. "Here goes nothing." You gulp as you first check America's lock. After a few seconds nothing happens and you pull away as America utters a few curses. England and the Italy's are next, they're not it. you check Japan's and China's, still not it. You Check Germany's and Prussia's, sighing when it's still not a match. Russia and France are down after that. 

 

You nearly squeel as you walk up to Canada, He holds onto his polar bear as you twist the key in his lock. -Click!- "W, Wow! I'm lucky!" He stutters as he kisses your cheek..


	6. Key 5

You slowly remove key number five from its hook and stare at it, the locked Nations line up and smile at you. You turn and walk up to them blushing. "Well, here goes nothing..." You say as you first walk up to England, who is bright red. He pulls the lock up and you hesitantly put the key in and twist, England's face falls as nothing happens. "Well that's not it." You say as you shrug your shoulders at England. Next you walk up to Russia, who is smiling broadly as he pulls his lock out from behind his scarf. "I hope I get you Sunflower~" Russia says as you try his lock, still nothing.

 

A couple nations down you can hear America sigh in relief as Russia glares at him. You move to China, who's not it either, than France who curses loudly when it's not him. Canada is next, when he's a no go, you shuffle over to Germany. "Still not it!" You glare at the key as you check the Italy Brothers locks, still nothing. Prussia is not it and neither is Japan. You're heartbeat picks up as you narrow down the nations, to come to one loud, blonde American. You blush and walk up to America and put your key into the lock around his neck. You look up at him as you slowly twist the key. -Click!- The lock opens and falls from America's neck. He blushes brightly and smiles picking you up bridal style as he yells to England. "Yo Dude! I got a Hottie!~"


	7. Key 6

You take Key 6 down and turn to face the lined up Nations. "Have I died? Is this Heaven?~" You blush as you walk over to Prussia and check his lock. "C'mon, open! I want the hot Frau!" Prussia smirks but soon scowls as the lock doesn't budge. You move to Russia, it's not his either. You check the Italy's and France's, nothing. America and England, not them either. Japan and China? Nope. Canada? Huh-Uh! 

 

You breathe deeply as you approach the blonde German. He lowers his head and closes his eyes, a pale pink blush crossing his cheeks as you take his lock in your hand and twist the key in it. -Click!- "Vell, it looks like you got me, Fraulein." Germany blushes deeply and smiles at you.


	8. Key 7

You take key 7 from its hook and turn to the Nations, a slight blush forming over your cheeks. "Ok, let's get started." You say as you walk up to Japan first, when his lock doesn't give, you shimmy over to China, whose lock is also not a match. You try America's and England's next, then Canada and France. "C'mon..." You pout as you check the German brother's locks, still nothing... 

 

You check Russia's and then Ramono's when they don't match you blush and turn your attention to the sweet, Feliciano, the other half of the Italy twins. You walk up to him and he bounces up and down happily as he pulls his lock up for you. "Ve!~" He whispers excitedly as you twist the key in the lock. -Click!- "Ve!~ Look-a Germany! I got-a pretty lady-a!~"


	9. Key 8

You take key 8 from its hook and twirl around to stare at the Nations before you. "This is odd, but fun." You say under your breath before trotting up to Germany to check his lock first. "Scheiße!" You hear Germany curse under his breath as the key does not fit his lock. You reach up and check Prussia's. "Vverdammt..." Prussia whispers as he crosses his arms. You check America's and England's next, then Canada's. After that you cheek China's and France's, the Italy twins are next and they don't match either, Russia also does not match.

 

You blush brightly and come up to the equally red Japan who is shaking as he lifts the lock around his neck for you. You twist the key in the lock. -Click!- "I am a rucky man." Japan whispers as he smiles at you, the bright red blush still visible on his face.


	10. Key 9

You remove key 9 from its hook and gulp as you turn to the Nations, who have lined up and are smiling brightly. You walk up to them. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." You say before walking up to America first and trying his lock, it doesn't work. America snaps his fingers and crosses his arms as you move down the line to China. "I wouldn't mind getting you, Aru." He says as you try his lock, he looks dejected as it doesn't work. England snorts as his fails, you then try Russia's who Kol's as it fails. You try Canada's and he hugs his polar bear tighter when nothing happens. Moving down further still, you try the Italy's, Germany and Prussia, still nothing.

 

You growl in irritation as Japan's doesn't work either before you gulp and turn to France. You walk up to him as he pulls his lock out of his coat collar. "HonHonHon!~" He chuckles as you bring up a shaky hand to try his lock. -Click!- *Holy Crap!* You think as the lock falls from France's neck. He laughs again as he places a kiss on your forehead. "I'm all yours Mon Cherie!~"


	11. Key 10

You take key 10 from its hook and spin around to the Nations behind you. You can't voice your opinion as your too busy blushing and trying to keep from fainting. You decide to check America first; his lock does not match your key, so you move to England, who is also not a match. You check the Russia's and the German brothers next, they are not it either. You check France's and Canada's, then Japan and China's. 

 

Your hand starts to shake as you come up to the feisty Ramono, the bolder, tsundere half of the Italy's. A bright, tomato-red blush covers his adorable face as he takes his lock in his hand, muttering something in Italian under his breath. You twist the key in the lock. -Click!- "Hah! Take that-a Potato Bastard! I got-a the Bella!"


	12. Key 11

You take key 11 from its hook and turn to face the grinning Nations. You blush slightly and walk up to Italy and check his lock first. He pouts as his lock refuses to open; you feel bad but move along to Ramono and check his. After that you check America's and Canada's, when they don't match you move to France and Japan. Still looking, you check China's and England's than Russia's. 

 

"Only two more..." You whisper as you check Germany's, when his fails, you blush and walk up to Prussia. "Kesese!~" Prussia chuckles as he lifts his lock up. You twist the key in the lock. -Click!- "I got an absolute babe!~ In your face West! Kesesese!~"


	13. Key 12

You take Key 12 down from its hook and twirl around to face the lined up Nations; all of them are wearing bright smiles. "Let's see how this goes." You say as you start at the beginning of the line, Checking Ramono's first, then Italy's they start fighting as you pass them. You plunge the key into America's lock, nothing. You try England's, nothing again. Canada and China aren't it, neither is Russia or Germany. Next is Prussia then Japan, finally France is the last one and it... doesn't work? 

 

"Huh? America, what's the deal?" You say as you hold up the key. All the padlocked Nations are shaking their heads and looking at the key in your hand. "I have no idea... Maybe it's an extra one?..." America says taking it out of your hand and looking at it. "There are only 11 locked Nations..." He says looking around. A quiet grunt breaks you from your thoughts, you turn to see Sweden. "Huh?" You gasp as Sweden reaches into the neck of his coat and pulls out a padlock just like the other Nations. America just gapes at Sweden as you blush and take the key from America. 

 

You stand on your tip-toes as Sweden bends slightly; you take the lock in your hand, inserting the key. You twist the key. -Click!- "Su-San?" You question, as Sweden wraps his arms around you. "M' W'fe." He grunts happily with a small grin.


End file.
